Puppy Face
by RCRhyo15
Summary: Inu yasha is the hottest thing at his high school, till a girl who won’t take his crap comes along. Suddenly full of emotions, Inu yasha learns that he has a curse, to become a puppy! And to top it off, the girl who hates him at school loves him as her
1. Default Chapter

Hoy, it is I, RCR, and this is my 1st Inu yasha story, so don't yell at me if it aint good, but I shall do my best determined face, fist in the air

Inu: sitting with popcorn in his hands which will suck.

RCR: T.T y r u so mean?

Kag: INU YASHA! B NICE!

RCR: I AGREE!!

Inu: ok, lets just get this over with, tell the damn story

RCR: - - fine, but u still owe me an sry

Summary: Inu yasha is the hottest thing at his high school, till a girl who won't take his crap comes along. Suddenly full of emotions, Inu yasha learns that he has a curse, to become a puppy! And to top it off, the girl who hates him at school loves him when she finds him as a pup.

The bell rang, teens rushing to their lockers, but one. One stood out, walking taller then the other boys, chin up, a smirk on his face that made all the girls melt. His hair coming to his lower back the color of snow, the girls say. A red bandana tied around the top of his head, a read tight shirt with baggy black pants, making the girls drool.

"HEY INU YASHA!" Inu yasha turned around, smirk still plastered on his face.

"Miroku, what?" Miroku had short black hair tied in a little ponytail, dark purple shirt with black jeans. Both of them at the age of 17, soon to be seniors, and know by all, well, Inu yasha the most.

"Inu yasha?" He turned around, seeing a girl looking up at him. Her brown straight hair came down almost knees, bangs almost covering her light blue eyes. Her white skirt barely covering up her butt, black shirt tight and low cut. She smiled, eyes sparkling.

"Hey, uh...."

"Mandy."

"Right, hey, why don't I walk you to your class" he said, winking his golden eyes at her. She nodded, trying to hide her happiness, but Inu yasha caught it, smiling at her. He took her arm into his and started walking her to a room.

"My class is THAT way," she said, looking up at him. He looked down at her, smiling.

"I'm showing you my favorite room" he said, smiling seductively. She almost squealed, biting back her pink glossed lips. He lead her into a room, a Kikyo in there, waiting. Mandy looked confused, looking around. A crowed formed at the door, seeing what was happening.

"Uh....what's she doing here?" Mandy asked, not rudely, but just confused. Kikyo walked up to him, her short skirt black, pink tank top shinned from the rim stones sprinkled across the shirt. She grabbed his arm, smiling evilly at Mandy.

"He's my boyfriend, duh." Mandy looked up at him, surprised. Inu yasha smacked his hand to his forehead, pretending to be surprised.

"I completely forgot, I have a even BETTER girl right here" he said, smiling at Kikyo. The crowed laughed as she broke away, Inu yasha and Kikyo smiling as she left. Kikyo kissed him on the cheek. Miroku walked up to him, shaking his head.

"That was cold, man" he said, trying not to laugh.

"I know" Inu yasha said simply, smirking. Inu yasha was the BIGGEST player in the school, dumping girls for kicks, showing off his girlfriends. He went out with every single girl, catching the hottest girl at the school, Kikyo. They've been together since school started, but he flirted with every girl to break their hearts to watch them come crawling, all but Sango, but she once drooled every time he passed by.

"Well, I'll go comfort the girl" Miroku said, rubbing his hands together with a smile. Inu yasha rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"Pervert." A girl started walking by the class room, brown long hair in a high ponytail, brown eyes staring straight ahead. She wore black pants with fade marks in pink (all u girls out there no wut I mean, yes?). Her pink jacket over her black tank top with a pink strip right across her chest. Miroku stopped, watching her walk by.

"Or, I could charm the beautiful Sango" Miroku said, following after her. Inu yasha shook his head. Miroku had a crush on Sango since middle school, when she first came walked in the class room. Miroku was upset that she had a crush on Inu yasha but got over it when they broke up. Besides, nothing happened, Inu yasha and Sango said, and if Inu yasha says so, must be true since he ALWAYS brags about how far he went with his girls.

"EEEK! PERVERT!!" SLAP Inu yasha laughed, knowing Miroku would have a hand print on his face for the rest of the day. The bell rung, students running to their class rooms. Inu yasha walked to his class, not before he stole a kiss from Kikyo. As he made his way to his class, someone bumped into him. He turned watching a girl with black hair in a ponytail walk away, not looking back. Her black sweatshirt almost to her knees, blue jeans not tight or baggy, black vans quickly making its way through the crowd. He was almost awe struck. No girl EVERY passed him by like that, or bump into him without begging for forgiveness. He continued to his class room, making a note to himself to figure out who she was and how he never meet her. He sat down, the art room silent as the teacher walked in. Her gray hair pulled loosely into a bun, clothes all the colors of the rainbow. She was a left over hippie, teacher the class to show they're emotions thro art.

"Alright, we're going to be using clay today, molding what you think your mind would look like if it was a person" she said, motioning to the blobs of clay on the tables before them. Inu yasha sighed and rolled up his sleeves, rolling his eyes. Truth is, Inu yasha loved art and was pretty good at it, but the "in" crowded was into sports. Inu yasha started dampening the clay, his hand dipping into the bowl of water. He kept his eyes on the clay, his hand reaching for the water, but feeling the table instead. He looked up, seeing the girl he bumped into, her back still to him, the bowl closer to her know. Inu yasha smirked, looking her up and down. She had two pencils in her hair where the ponytail started, her wavy black hair swaying as she lend to the side to get more water.

"Hey, you're the chick who bumped into me, haven't seen you around. You new?" he asked, smirk still on his face. She continued to mold the clay, not looking back. His face almost fell, almost. He glared at the back of her head. "HEY, I'm talking to YOU" he stated, putting his hand on her should. She quickly pushed it away, turning around with a glare. Inu yasha's anger quickly vanished when he saw her face. Her blue eyes (I don't know, in the show, its brown and in the manga they're blue, but I like blue, so they shall be blue!) pierced into his; strands of curly black hair almost covered her eyes, her ears both holding two small silver hoops each, checks pink with frustration. Around her neck were headphones, resting, waiting to be used. Inu yasha almost gasped. She was gorgeous, she was....KIKYO, but, better. MUCH better, the eyes were brighter filled with feeling, her face with color. And for the moment, it showed anger.

"Yah, YOU bumped into me, and no, I am not a chick and yes I am new, not that that's any of YOUR business, and yes, I DID know you were talking to me, even if it was rude and in a high and mighty voice" she snapped, her face inches from his. Three things that Inu yasha never got from girls happened, a girl NEVER snapped at him, a girl NEVER glared at him besides Sango, but he knew her, and NEVER had a girl ignored him, and this girl did all that in not even fine minutes.

"I bumped into YOU!?! I OWN this high school, you're on MY turf" Inu yasha said, glaring back. He stopped himself, his lips curling into a smile. "Sorry, you're new, so you don't know the rules..."

"I know the rules, you must not know this, but this is a free county (ok, now we are back to the land of the free and the home of the braves, AMERICA!! . it makes it easier for me, cause I live here, sry if you wanted them to b in Japan, pretend it is. .) and I don't see any where that I have to treat you with respect at all, especially how you treated ME!" she snapped back, eyes narrowed. Inu yasha held back a frown, showing his emotions was not good, it gave away too much.

"What's your name?" The girl pulled back, confused, but it disappeared quickly.

"I don't have to tell you ANYTHING!"

"Oh, I forgot, class we have a new student, her name is Kagome. Wave Kagome" the teacher said, waving at her. The new girl smacked her forehead, sighing. Inu yasha held in a laugh, it was fun to watch this girl.

"So, Kagome, where are you from?" Inu yasha asked, leaning on her side of the table, cocky smile plastered on her face. She went back to molding the clay.

"Do your stupid work, must be hard, since you have no mind or brain" she said, not looking at him. Inu yasha bit back a growl. Man, this girl was difficult. He smiled realizing what the girl wanted.

"Look, I'm SORRY" he said, looking at her, faking a sincere face and was very good at it. Kagome didn't look up, still molding.

"When you REALLY mean that sorry, you can come back and try it again" she said simply, washing her hands when the bell rang. She swung her book bag over her shoulder, walking out with headphones on. Inu yasha quickly went after her.

"Look, I just thought you would like to be shown around the school, and the town...." Kagome looked at him, turning around. He pulled back again, surprised how much looked like Kikyo.

"I don't know you, and I don't like you and I've known you for, what, an hour?" she glared at him, a crowd around them. "If this is YOUR school, find one of your students and stop annoying me" she snapped, turning around and walking to the door. Silence fell over the crowd, looking at Inu yasha. Inu yasha quickly got over the shock, smiling at the crowd.

"She'll come around" he said to the crowd, but more to himself. They all nodded, knowing that they all did, but none have EVER treated him like that. Sango walked up to Kagome, started talking to her. Kagome nodded, glaring towards Inu yasha for a split second then looked back at Sango. Sango said something, making Kagome laugh. Sango afford Kagome her arm, smiling. Kagome smiled back, taking it and they march out, laughing. Inu yasha stood there, gapping. She...smiled? Inu yasha fumed, the only person noticing was Miroku whom walked up to him.

"Uh...."

"I don't wanna talk about it, alright" Inu yasha said, walking past him to his car. He drove off, leaving Mirkoku in the dust.

"INU YASHA!! WAIT!! YOU'RE MY RIDE!!" Miroku screamed, running after the car. Inu yasha glared at the road, thinking out loud.

"Damn girl, she's ruining my perfect record, and what the hell is up with the attitude? I was being NICE to her, and she even DISSED me!" he almost yelled, slamming his hand on the wheel. He suddenly looked at the side walk, watching her walk by. "THAT DAMN WRENCH!!" he screamed, his fists punching through the wheel. Suddenly, a warm feeling went through his body, suddenly making him feel dizzy. A blinding light covered his eyes, making him closes his eyes. A whisper went through his mind, making his eyes flash open.

When you learn to respect, you shall earn respect, when that day comes, your live shall be as you wish. Until then, you are cursed to be man's best friend

His eyes flashed around, noticing the wheel was well over his head, the chair bigger then before.

"What the hell...." The car started to swerve then smash into something, making Inu yasha slam into the place where the gas pelt was (I know what kinda cars there r, but I have NO idea what that part is, so, don't b mad .'). Pain went through his body, making him almost cry in pain. Almost.

"OH MY GAWD, HELLO?!? ANYONE IN THERE?!?" a voice called into the car. Inu yasha's ears perked up. That voice.... A familiar face popped into the window that was shattered, looking down at him with worried eyes. A face with blue eyes that was not filled with anger to see him. Inu yasha coughed, looking up at the face.

"Kagome?!?" Kagome reached down, lifting him up. Lifting?

"Oh, good, you're alive and you're even talking! Who would leave you in a car with no drive!?!?" she asked, looking at him with concern. Inu yasha face turn to confusion. Kagome picked up his red shirt, looking at it confused. "Clothes?" Inu yasha eyes widened.

"I'M NAKED?!?!

Kagome looked around, seeing people come out of building to see what happened. Inu yasha looked back at his red mustang convertible. It was smashed into a light post.

"MY CAR!!" he screamed, eyes wide. Kagome looked down at him, then pulling him into a hug.

"You poor little thing!" she said, looking down at him with sad eyes. Inu yasha looked at her like she had two heads and a horn. Little?

"What in the hells is going..." he looked to the ground, seeing the side mirrors (uh...the mirror thingies on the sides, no idea if that's what they're called), the shards on the ground. In them, he saw Kagome, holding a little white puppy, its eyes gold and wide. It moved its little paw, just as Inu yasha did. "WHAT THE HELLS!!!" he screamed. Kagome looked down at him.

"What's wrong, are you hurt?" Inu yasha quickly jumped from her arms, running to his house, not looking back when Kagome yelled after him and even ran after him.

"It's a dream, it's a dream, IT'S A DREAM!!!" he yelled, running through yards. He quickly stopped, panting for air (pun not intended). He stood in front his grandmother's house, looking at the door.

"HEY! HAG!! GET YOUR DAMN ASS OUT HERE!!" he barked (ok, that was intended), glaring at the window that was her room. The door opened, showing a elderly women step out, wearing priestess clothes, grey hair in a low ponytail, a patch over her left eye (ok, I have ALSO noticed this, but the patch is on one eye in the show and on a another in the manga, so I am SO guessing). She looked down at him, surprised.

"Inu yasha?!?" Inu yasha nodded. She quickly smack him on this head, glaring at him.

"WHAT IN THE HELLS WAS THAT FOR?!?!"

"I know what you're saying, even IF you're a dog!" Inu yasha eyes widened.

"SO I AM A DOG!?!?" She nodded.

"It is a curse that runs in the male side of the family. The males in this family always seem to be on the ruthless side, and the curse is passed down, teach to the males to respect others."

"HOW DO I GET RIDE OF THIS!?!?"

"The one you will wish to marry must love you back and kiss you (BEAUTY AND THE BEAST!! sing song voice), but I don't mean you want to marry her NOW, I mean when you are READY to want to marry, which are not yet."

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I DON'T!!" Inu yasha yelled up at her. People walking by looked at the two.

"She's talking to a dog?"

"She's gone mad!"

"Mommy, I wanna talk to the doggy too!"

"Don't look dear, don't look." Inu yasha glared at them.

"MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS!!" he screamed, showing his teeth. The people walked of quickly, looking back at the evil puppy. Inu yasha looked back at her. "Why did I turn into a dog NOW!?!"

"You must have been emotionally at the time, that's when you change, when your emotions over come you." She looked around, seeing rain pouring down on Inu yasha (she's under a porch thing, so she ain't getting' wet). "Let us go inside, Inu yasha..."

"NO!!!" he yelled, turning and running down the street, anger welling up in him. She yelled after him, calling him back. Inu yasha kept running, not looking back. "DAMN CURSE! WHY DIDN'T SHE TELL ME BEFORE!?!" Suddenly, a net covered him. He looked up, seeing a dog catcher (name? no idea) looking down at him.

"No tags? I'm taking you in" he said, gruffly, his white uniform and cap dirty from catching other stray dogs. Inu yasha started barking in protest (well, he's talking, but they can't understand)

"HEY! I'M NOT A DOG! HEY!!" Inu yasha tried breaking free, his little body wasn't strong enough.

"He's mine, sir." Both turned, seeing Kagome standing there, black hair framing her face from the rain.

"Well....he needs tags miss" the man said, handing Inu yasha over to her. Inu yasha started struggling, but stopped when he felt Kagome hug him to her heart.

"I will" she said simply, smiling down at Inu yasha. Inu yasha pulled back. She turned, walking to a small house ahead. Kagome quickly placed him in her sweat shirt, holding him up right under her neck so he could breathe. She opened the door, kicking off her wet shoes. "I'M HOOOOOOOOOME!!" she yelled, walking into a kitchen. Inu yasha kept silent, shivering from the cold and from the acquired ness.

"I'm in her house, and OH MY GAWD I'M IN HER SHIRT" he thought, looking around. A young boy ran down the stairs, wearing Pj's. His face almost looked exactly like Kagome, his smiled as he ran to her.

"A PUPPY!!" Kagome nodded, pulling Inu yasha from her sweat shirt, much to his dismay. She held him in her arms, smiling down at him.

"I found him in a car accident, some IDIOT left him in and almost got the poor thing killed" she said, rubbing Inu yasha behind his ears (ok, I think Inu yasha's ears look like cat ears in the show/manga, but that's just me.). Inu yasha closed his eyes, purring (ok, I've read in stories that inu yasha would purr when his ears were being rubbed, but I thought cats did that. O well).

'I could get VERY use to this....WAIT A SECOND! THIS IS THE GIRL WHO IS A BITCH AND...ahhh, that's the spot' he thought as she rubbed his ears.

"Did you ask mom?" the boy asked, petting Inu yasha. Inu yasha eyed him.

'I'm straight!' ('' that means inu is thinking, which is new thing 4 him) Kagome nodded eyes still on Inu yasha.

"What 'cha gonna call it?" he asked, looking up at his sister. Inu yasha glared at him.

'What? You can't tell? I'm a guy! I can prove it to!'

"I'm gonna call HIM..."

'She checked? HEY!'

"...Yashie" she said, walking to her room with him in her arms. Inu yasha watch her brother as he pounced up the stairs, watching him grow smaller and smaller with each step.

'Looks like I'm hanging out here tonight. Could this get ANY worse?'

wut do ya think?!? Good? Bad? Advice is always welcomed and questions too. Ok, if any one is wondering, Inu yasha is being a white yorkie, my puppy is a yorkie hugs my dog I LOVE HIM SO!

Inu: I'M A PUPPY?!?!

Kag: AWWW .

Inu: glares at RCR

RCR: ...LOOK! KOGA IS KISSING KAGOME!! pointing behind him

Inu: WHERE?! looks around

RCR: VROOOOOOOM

Inu: no hes...WHERE'D SHE GO!?!

Kag: - - u believed that? U JERK!!

Inu: but...

Kag: SIT!!

Inu: THUNK

RCR: will inu find a cure? Will kag find out? Will inu ever say sry 2 me? Review and find out!!!


	2. A Pup Named Yasha

RCR: IM SOOO SRY bow bow ived been so busy, I was in marching band....

Inu: marching band?

RCR:- - yes, marching band

Inu: loser

RCR: - - any ways, 4GIVE ME!! It takes up so much of my free time, its not even funny, I didn't even get 2 go 2 my bf's homecoming!! T.T

Inu: some1 likes u?

RCR: - -

Kag: INU!!!

RCR: rolls up newspaper, smacks him on the nose bad, Inu, bad.

Inu: Y U!! bing held bac by Kag, Mir, San, and Ship

RCR: . any ways, im REALLY sry, review if u 4give me, and even if u don't, review any ways, please.

Inu yasha scratched on Kagome's door, glaring at the evil monster that stood in his way, his paws with no thumbs.

"Let me out let me out LET ME OUT!!!" he screamed, emphases on the last three words. "WHY DON'T I HAVE THUMBS!?!?"

"Oh hush, Yasha!"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO BI..." he started saying, turning around. His little golden eyes widened as he noticed what she was wearing. She wore baggy plaid Pj pants with an almost tight black tank top. She had her hair still up, hands on her hips, feet bar. She towered over him, blue eyes playful. He blinked, stunned.

"You changed....AND I MISSED IT!?!?" Kagome picked him up; he was face to face with her.

"It's only 7, so I wanna practice, k?" she asked, looking him in the eye(both eyes, ppl, both). She sat him down on her bed, turning to her closet and pulling a case out. Inu yasha tried looking over her shoulder, standing on his back legs. She turned around, holding a acoustic guitar. Inu yasha was startled.

'She plays...?" she sat by him, smiling down at him. She tuned the guitar quickly, singing softly to the notes to tone better. She then started playing a song, singing softly as she played, eyes closed, the music taking over her, possessing her. Inu yasha sat silently as he listened, stunned how wonderful her voice and her playing went together. She sang a song by a band called Lillix (YA LILLIX!! Chick band, I no, but they good .) singing Tomorrow as her fingers moved across the instrument (ok, im not gonna put the lyrics up, if u want, ask in the reviews, if not and wanna check it out, yahoo is a great place to look, the music place is any ways).

She stopped, looking down at him.

"What do you think? Out of tone?" Inu yasha just stared up at her, shocked. It was...perfect. She put her guitar away, then laid down on the bed. Inu yasha crawled to her side, looking at her.

"You sure got quiet quick. Well, good night."

'I don't wanna go to sleep, I'm getting out...." She kissed him on top of his head, quickly falling asleep right after that (she had a rough day, OK?!?) Inu yasha froze, blush creeping over his face. Suddenly, a burst of dust surrounded him, making him fall off the bed. He quickly stood.

"What the...." He looked down, eyes wide. He was human again, with no clothes.

'SHIT!!' He covered up, even when she was asleep, she WAS facing him. She would wake up to see a site (a good site tho...HEHEH!! Ok, my perverted side JUST took over 4 a few secs, sry.).

'Ok, lets just go out....'

"Kagome? Is something wrong? I heard something..." a female voice said. The stares creaked. Inu yasha quickly looked around. The door opened up, showing a women that looked so much like Kagome. She gasped.

"KAGOME!!" Kagome jumped up, screaming the capitals of the all the states (I did that once in class, sad really...) Her mother glared at her.

"KAGOME!! HOW DARE YOU!!

"What?"

"YOU LEFT THE DOOR OPEN!!" she said angrily, walking to the door and closed it. Right by the window on the other side was Inu yasha, holding on.

"Hey, did you see Yasha?"

"Dear, he must have went when I opened the door, we'll find him after school, k?...Kagome...?"

",,,ZZZZZZ" Inu yasha sighed, jumping to the ground. He started running through yards.

"Ok, just keep running, and no one will see you"

"On today's news, last night, around 11:57 p.m. a few women found passed out in there houses by there windows." Inu yasha looked up from his breakfast, looking at the TV. "All the women seem to be saying the same thing. A young man in his lat teens running around the, naked." Inu yasha dropped his spoon, smacking his head. "The women refuse to tell us what the young male looked like, saying they don't wish to get this young man in trouble. Mrs. Smith is here to tell her side." The lady passed the phone to a fat women in glasses, brown short curly hair.

"Like I said before, I don't want the boy in trouble. he just startled me" she smiled evily. "Tho he had a nice...."

"And that's news for today, back to you, John!" Inu yasha sighed, grabbing his back pack. He grabbed his keys, taking his other car.

"I have GOT to get use to this curse" he muttered as he left.

RCR: Sry its so short, its like 10 and im not done with hw. Sry

Inu: thank god.

RCR: THAT'S IT!! hits him with newspaper BAD INU, BAD BAD BAD!!

Inu: STOP THAT!!

Kag: . review please.


	3. 4 UR Info

RCR: IT IS I!! ONCE AGAIN!!

Inu: sadly

RCR:- - any ways, we have decided to let Inu have is time so we have called it.... now on a talk show stand INU COMPLAINTS DAY!!

Inu: YES MY DAY HAS COME!!! looks around, puts hands down not that I CARE!!

RCR: now you only get 5 complaints....

Inu: WHAT?!?1 ONLY 5?!?!

RCR: now its 4...

Inu:WHAT?!?1 THAT'S CHEAP!!

RCR: 3.....

Inu: WHA....

RCR: wanna make it 2?

Inu: GRRRR fist shaking

Kag: just go on Inu

Inu: fine. Ok, MY EARS DO NOT LOOK LIKE CAT EARS, OK?!?!

RCR: , that's wut u think....

Inu: THEY DO....

RCR: ill count it if u finish that sentence

Inu...GLARE GLARE

Kag: - -

Inu: y the HELL am I a yorkie?!? Y not a wolf or a German shepherded?

RCR: . HEY!! My dog is a yorkie and he is evil AND awesome! AND hes better looking!

Inu: and whats up with the line 'When you learn to respect, you shall earn respect, when that day comes, your live shall be as you wish. Until then, you are cursed to be man's best friend'?!?1 that's the CHEESIEST thing ive EVER heard!! Who thought of THAT!?!?

RCR: - - raises hand

Kag: covers his mouth DID HE SAY CHEESY?!? OH NO HE THINKS ITS WONDERFUL! Bsides, he LOVES cheese ..

Inu: MMMHMMMHMH!! (WHAT THE HELL?!?!)

Kag: HELLO!?!? Shes the AUTHOR!?1 if she wanted she could put u in a pink dress!!

Inu: 0.o

RCR: . any who, I wanted to just thank the ppl who have reviewed! Don't u worry, Inu wont b so bad later on, ull understand in due time. And also, something happened the night I updated the 2nd chap, well it only took like half of it, so now its all good, so u can read ALL of it and get it. THANK U ALL!! U ALL GET COOKIES!! throws cookies into air

Inu: - - I hate this chick....

RCR: makes him wear pink tutu

Inu: 0.0!!!


	4. Artistic Jerk

RRCR: hoy, man I have had SO much time lately, ever since marching band .

Inu: marching band.

RCR:- - have we NOT established that?!

Inu: loser

RCR: ::typing:: inu....wearing...makeup...

Inu: ::POP:: GUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!!!

RCR: YES!!! FEAR ME YOU EVIL MUTT!! MUAHAHA!!

Inu: ILL SHOW U FEAR!!!

RCR: I HAVE, ITS YOUR FACE!!

Inu: WHY YOU LIL....::fighting:

Kag: ::watching, turns back:: uh....on with the story....?

RCR: Special thanks to Initial A, I think ur right, im gonna explain things at the end if needed. Thanks! Any 1 else think I can make this better, do tell, BUT NO FLAMES!! That's just mean.

Inu yasha walked down the halls, head held high. Wearing a red shirt and black pants and a red bandana over his head, walked quickly to his next class, art. He smiled as he saw Kagome sitting on the table, legs cross, nose in a book. She wore a navy blue sweat shirt, same length and jeans. Her hair was still up the same way it was the day before. He smirked, quietly made his way to her. He sat down in his seat, watching her. She was so into her book, eyes quickly flashing over the pages, hand turning quickly.

"You're early." Kagome snapped back to reality, head up. Her eyes rolled, she turned her body so her back was to him, continuing to read. Inu yasha smiled. Two could play this game. He walked around the table, leaning on her right arm on the table. Kagome, glared at her book now, not reading.

"You always here at this time?"

"Does it matter?" Inu yasha laughed, enjoying her discomfort.

"I just might have a reason to be at school this early" he said, voice dripping with a seductive tone. She started reading again, still glaring. Inu yasha shook his head.

"Look, I said I was sorry..." Kagome grabbed her book bag off her chair, jumped off the table and walked to the door, book in hand and bag swung over her right shoulder. Inu yasha quickly blocked her way, looking down at her. She glared back.

"Ok, what do you WANT?!?!" she asked, annoyed.

"To get to know you." She laughed harshly.

"Ha, ya, right. So you can get something. I know your kind, plays sports to get girls attention, makes fun of others to feel good about them, and have girlfriends has plaques to show how WONDERFUL they are" she said, saying wonderful sarcastically. Inu yasha pulled back.

"Let me spell it out for you, in case you can't read my movements, I AM NOT INTERESTED!" she said, glaring up at him. She sighed.

"Can I go now?"

"No." She growled, throwing her hands up and went back to her spot. She sat on the table, legs crossed, arms crossed, pouting. The bell rang; the rest of the class running in. the teacher came in, wearing something over her head.

"Change of plains, guys, we can NOT use clay, you can think 7th period for that" she said, showing the class her hair that was not cut short.

"Damn brats throw clay and got it in my hair" she mumbled. "But instead, we will sketch AND paint, what our mind would look like." She said as she passed out the paper. She stopped at Inu yasha's table.

"Inu yasha, I believe Kagome will need help" she said, Kagome eyes widened, shaking her head furiously. "Now, please show her around the art room, where everything is and how to use them." Inu yasha looked around the art teacher, watching Kagome beg with her eyes.

"Sure, no problem, I LOVE to help damsels" he said, smirking at Kagome. Kagome hit her head on the table, making a loud THUNK noise. Every one looked at her.

"...ow..."she mumbled. Inu yasha smiled/smirked. Man he loved her reactions. The teacher looked at Kagome.

"Isn't that nice of Inu yasha, Kagome?"

".....no comment" she mumbled. The teacher shrugged, walking to her desk. Kagome sighed.

'This day can NOT get ANY worse.'

"Ok class, since Marco moved and we have a new student, Kagome, you share Inu yasha's table." Kagome just looked at him blankly.

"...Do we ever change seats?" The teacher snapped his fingers.

"Thank you for reminding me, Kagome. I never got a chance to assign the partners yet. Kagome, you may sit down." Kagome made her way to the VERY back of the room, about to sit on the stool by Inu yasha. "So instead, the person you sit by is your partner for ever single project this year." Kagome fell from her seat, missing it with shock. The class stood, looking over the table, Inu yasha just looking down. She laid on her back, growling from the pain, embarrassment, and frustration.

"So you're telling me you can now turn into a puppy?!?" Miroku asked, violet eyes wide. Inu yasha nodded. A note hit Inu yasha's head, landing on his desk. He quickly opened it, reading the curling bubbly letters.

**_Nice shot on the news, Inu yasha. The girls loved it._**

_**Love**_

__

Inu yasha smacked his head, handing the note to Miroku. His eyes looked over the note, trying not to laugh.

"I know that was your ass on the news" he laughed, handing back the note. The bell rang, telling the students school was over. Inu yasha quickly grabbed his things, walking to the door, he was cut off by to girls. One had chocolate hair held in a pony tail, wearing a pink sweat shirt around her waist, pink jeans, and a black tank top with the word 'Unique' written in pink. The girl next to her had her black hair in a ponytail with two pencils, navy blue sweat shirt and jeans.

"Sorry, Sango, I have to go home. I need to feed Yasha, my lil angel" the girl with the pencils said.

"Cool, mind if I come, Kagome? I need help on my homework. I mean, you DID skip a grade" Sango said, smiling at Kagome.

"Sure, and I'd like to hear you on the keyboard."

"As I do with you guitar and your voice" Sango said, smiling evilly. "Don't be surprised, I heard you were pretty good at your old school" she said, catching Kagome's surprised face.

"Nah, lets go" Kagome said, looking nerves. Inu yasha popped his head from the room, watching them walk away. A hand tapped him, and then spun him around.

"You crushing on her?" Kikyo asked, pouting. Inu yasha smiled.

"You know me, come on" he said, kissing her quickly. "I gotta go, I'll call" he said, about to run off. She grabbed his arm, smiling at him.

"Why not just come over?" she said, smiling seductively. Inu yasha smiled, holding down his excitement. He kept walking, feeling her lust as he walked on. He saw Kagome walk with Sango to Sango's car, laughing. A twig of jealousy stabbed at him, but it vanished.

'She'll come around...I GOTTA GET TO HER HOUSE BEFORE SHE DOES!' He quickly pushed through the crowd, jumped into his car and drove off quickly.

"INU YASHA!! YOU'RE MY RISE AGAIN!! COME ON!!!" Miroku cried, chasing the car once again. Miroku watching as Inu yasha rush after the girls. "YOU BASTERED!!!" he yelled after Inu yasha. A can hit his head, knocking him out. On the can was written in cruddy penmanship 'fuck you!!'

Inu yash drove behind them for a few secs, and then drove past them quickly. Kagome looked at the driver in the car blasting past them, glaring.

"What a jerk, we're a lil over the speed limit too" she mumbled, leaning back in Sango's car seat. Sango shook her head. "Oh, my house is over there" Kagome said, pointing to her house. Sango pulled in, smiling. She started laughing. Kagome looked at her, confused.

"Your Inu yasha's grandmother's next door neighbor" she said, laughing. Kagome hit her head on the dashboard, groaning. Sango shock her head, getting out of the car. Both walked to the door.

"You're gonna love Yasha, he's wonderful. He's kinda nerves and acts tough, but I know he'll warm up to you" Kagome said, pulling out her keys. She twisted the key, opening the door. She smiled when she saw a lil white puppy running to her.

"YASHA!!" she cried, opening her arms up. Yasha sat there, panting, looking exhausted. Kagome picked him up.

"Come on, lets go for a good walk, Yasha, we can ever run if you want." Yasha's eyes widened, he bowed his lil head, tapping agenst her arm.

"Is it ok if I play?" she asked, wearing her Pj's now. It was 10:30 p.m. Inu yasha didn't bother to look up at her, his eyes narrowed.

'If one more damn mutt comes and sniffs my ass...' She pulled out her guitar, doing the same as the other night, but a new tone. Better off by Ashlee Simpson, but Kagome's voice come out clear, pure, with more life. Inu yasha listened, the music relaxed him. When Kagome stopped, she looked down, eyes sad. Inu yasha lifted his head, looking at her. She looked back, smiling sadly.

"I just wish that I had a guy sometimes, but then I look at my mom, she doesn't need a man, so nor do I." She looked down, eyes bitter. "Besides, men are horrible" she spat, pulling the covers over her body, facing the wall. Inu yasha sat by her, confused. He walked over her, going to her face, looking at it. She smiled at him. She hugged him.

"Thanks Yasha" she murmured, still holding him as she feel asleep. Inu yasha started blushing, his body tingling.

'NOT NOW!! NOT NOW!!'

RCR: done

Inu: thank god

RCR: ::turns him into a female version of himself::

Inu: EEEK!!! ::looking at his body::

Mir: hey, RCR, when do I get a girl.....::looks at Inu:: y HELLOOOOOOOOO

Inu: GET OFFA ME!!

Mir: ::slap mark on his face, chasing after Inu:: COME BACK, MY LADY!!

RCR: . again, if you guys REALLY want me 2 put the lyrics up, I will, but ya gotta ask, but if not but u wanna hear the song, check out yahoo, it'll have it. Later and REVIEW PLEASE!!

Inu: LEAVE ME ALONE!!!


	5. Bling Bling

RCR: was it any better, I hope so.

Mir: RCR, did you see that angel run by?

San: ::GLARE:: no, we DIDN'T

Mir: damn ::runs off::

Inu: ::in tree:: thanks

RCR: you owe me SO much...did you just say...thanks?

Inu:....no

Kag: I GOT IT ON TAPE!!!

Inu: 0.0

San: y would he like u?

Inu: just cuz I got more then u do don't mean u gotta get all mean

San:...MIR, SHES OVER HERE!!

Mir: WHERE?!?1

Inu: 0.0 ::RUNS::

RCR: .' ok, heres more, hope you like it

Inu yasha jumped off the bed just before he changed again. He stood there, still blushing.

'Ok, I NEED clothes' he said, looking around. On her chair, sat something so wrong, so despicable but was given to her by her mother that day. Inu yasha sighed. 'Am I this desperate?' Kagome rolled in her bed. '...YES!!'

Kaede opened her door to her back door, wearing a yellow bathrobe. She looked up, face not fazed. Inu yasha stood there, eyes half closed. He wore a frilly pink dress, showing off his manly legs and broad shoulders. Kaede just looked him up and down.

"I like it, I believe I use to wear it, until the age of six."

"Shut up" he said, stepping inside. She shock her head. Inu yasha walked into his room (he has his own room at his grandmas) changing into a white T-shirt with boxers, red boxers. He sat down on the couch across from her, waiting.

"Ok, I saw you on the news..." Inu yasha rolled his eyes, annoyed. "So...I have created a collar/necklace that will it makes it so that when you change back, your wearing clothes, but as a dog, your naked" she said, sliding it across the coffee table. "It also makes it so that when you're a puppy, the women who is 'the one' that when she makes a specific commend, you do it without a second thought" she said. Inu yasha picked it up, holding it to his face(yes, its that necklace, just incase). He raised an eyebrow.

"...a necklace?" he asked, looking at her.

"Take it or leave it, you're lucky I'm not making you pay, most people a lot of money for that" she said, hands folded.

"Make your own flesh in blood pay for something he needs?" he said with a smirk. She pointed at him.

"You keep making that face, it'll freeze that way. You also don't need it, it just helps, and weren't you the little mutt who cursed his lil mouth out?" she said, looking at him. He placed it around his neck.

"Ok, ok, can I stay here?" He made his way to his room.

"Why, because your elder brother is home?" Inu yasha stopped in he tracks, foot on one stair, the other on the one bellow it. His head was bowed, bangs covering.

"Never mention him ever again in front of me again, old hag. He's my HALF brother" he said, voice low and dripping with anger. He walked up the stairs, leaving his grandmother.

Kagome opened her locker, eyes half closed. Today she modeled a red sweat shirt with jeans, same hair style. One more class, just coming from science where she had a project with Inu yasha, making her rejoice in the inside, it was Friday. A note fell to the floor, her name scribbled on it. She gazed at quickly picking it up. As she opened it, two tickets laid on top. She looked at them, then looked at the note.

**Thought you might want to have fun. Maybe you're not a party girl, but Snake's Head is the best club for many things, they have awesome things there, so you'll like something there. Hope you'll go.**

**Inu yasha**

Kagome rolled her eyes, crumbling the note. She stopped, opening it up again, looking at it. She looked around, not seeing any one. She quickly ran to class, slamming locker quickly. Some one stepped from the corner, smiling. A necklace dangled from the neck.

"Here" Kagome said, throwing the tickets into Sango's lap in her car. Sango picked them up on a red light. her eyes widened.

"You got tickets to Snake's Head?!? That's impossible!!" she said, smiling. "Who gave them to you?" Kagome passed her the note. Sango's smile fell, turning into a smirk "He must REALLY like you if he's giving you tickets like these, and he gave you two. One for him and you?"

"Nah, he's gonna be there. Take 'em, give them to some one special" Kagome said, looking ahead.

"Ok...mmm...you" Sango said, smiling at Kagome. Kagome smiled, but shock her head.

"I'll think about it" Kagome said, stepping out of the car when they reached her house. "Thanks, I'll call you" she said with a wave. She turned to her house, opening the door. Yasha ran to her, smiling. She picked him up, hugging him.

"How's my baby doing, eh?" she said, tapping his nose. She looked at his neck, seeing a little necklace around his neck. It had beads, a few teeth looking things between the beads. She looked at him. "Where you get this?" Yasha's eyes widened, mouth closed. She smiled, shrugging. "Maybe Souta gave it to you, but either way, it looks great." Yasha looked relieved. She ran to her room, throwing some clothes in a bag from he closet. Yasha sat down to watch.

"Ok, me and you tonight are staying at Sango's, mom and Souta are going to the hospital for Souta's old files at our old hospital." She grabbed her bag, dropping it at the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of water. "They'll be back on Sunday night, so we'll just hang out there" she said, taking a sip of water, turning around. She stopped, eyes wide. The glass dropped from her hand, shattering into millions of pieces. Inu yasha jumped back, waiting for here to say the millions of apologies she said after she did something like that near him. He looked up. He saw Kagome, frozen. He looked where she was looking, a man stood there.

"Kagome, you'll be staying with me, honey" the man said.

"...Dad..."

RCR: DUN DUN DUN!! Ok, IM SOO HAPPY, I WAS SO SCARED THAT NO ONE WOULD LIKE THIS STORY. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!! But ya'll gatta understand, I am like THE worst speller in the world, I am trying. I know, cliffy, but the next chap will be up soon. Later.


	6. Unforgiven

RCR: hoy all, I know, the last chap wasn't that funny, but it'll all work out...I hope

Inu: ok, TURN ME BACK INTO A GUY...I need to go to the bathroom and don't know how ::whining::

Kag:- -

RCR: ::types::

Inu: ::boy again:: YES!! ::runs into woods::

San: why did you do that, you could have tortured him?

RCR: I have enough, bsides, the thought of Inu needing help on how to go to the bathroom creeps me out ::shudders:: o ya, DOOM SONG!!! U LIL DORK!! As she said, ive know her since ever, so we can make fun of each other. Any who, DOOM SONG, GET YOUR LIL BOOTY OVER HERE!!

DS: hey

RCR: 0.0.....NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Kag: don with story.

Kagome stood; eyes on the man. He stood there, a few feet away. He looked little like her, she had his color eyes. Inu yasha started growling, his little teeth bare. She snapped out of the gaze. In a quick movement she grabbed her bag and Inu yasha in her arms; slinging the bag over her shoulder. She looked into his eyes, glared, and walked on. he quickly walked towards her.

"Kagome, please, stay with me, you can even bring the dog..." Kagome pushed the front door open, grabbing her keys as she walked out. She walked in front of her house, about to walk in front of the house next door. A elderly women hunched over her garden, taking a peck over her should. Her father grabbed her arm, turning her around.

Kagome..." she pushed away. He grabbed her again.

"Is he bothering you, dear?" they both turned around, the elder lady stand a few feet away.

"Mind your own..." Kagome glared at him.

"Yes, yes he is" she said through her teeth. She snapped her arm away. The elderly lady took her hand, leading her to her house.

"You can't take her away from me, she is my daughter" he started, walking after them. The lady pushed Kagome into the house, turning to the man.

"Get off my property, or I WILL call the police" she said. "She will be staying with me, her mother called me to watch over her until she reaches her friends house" she said, then slammed the door in his face. She looked at Kagome, watching her rocking on her feet. She took Inu yasha out of her hands.

"Go ahead, its Friday, and you have plans, don't let him ruin them" she said, pushing Kagome to the bathroom. "Change in the bathroom and go, I'll keep the little one here" she said, holing Inu yasha up. Kagome looked at her.

"Thank you..."

"Kaede and you're welcome, dear" she said, closing the bathroom door. As she did so, she turned to Inu yasha. She took him to the kitchen, setting him on the floor. Inu yasha quickly changed into himself, eyes flaming, anger seeping through his body.

"That basterd...."

"Go, Inu yasha, if you want to meet her there, you'd better be there first" she said, pushing him out the door. Kagome walked out changed. She wore a jean jacket with a black men's tank top underneath it. She wore jeans that were ripped at the knees, showing fishnet stockings underneath. Over the jeans was a red plaid skirt. He hair was up in a clip, making her hair spike up, bangs hanging in her face. She flashed a fake smile.

"I called Sango, she's picking me up. Look, I know this is not your fault and I don't know you, but thanks for watching over Yasha, where is her by the way?" she asked, looking around. Kaede smiled.

"He's upstairs, you better hurry over, its almost 8:30 p.m." she said as Sango beeped the horn. Kagome ran out, jumping into the car and drove off. Kaede smiled.

'Something about that girl...'

Kagome pushed her way through the crowd, looking around. Sango was behind her.

"Something wrong?"

"Nah."

"Ok, I'm going to get a soda" Sango said, walking across the room. Kagome stood alone. Inu yasha started walking to her. He wore a black long sleeved shirt with a red T-shirt over it with baggy black pants with his red bandana over his head. His cell phone rang, vibrating in his pocket. He picked it up.

"Ya."

"Inu yasha?"

"Oh, hey babe" he said, frowning at Kikyo's voice. She traded spots with an exchange student, sending her to Japan and leaving them with a Japaness boy named Kouga fo a month. For some reason, Inu yasha didn't miss her as much as he thought he would.

"I just thought I'd let you know, I don't wanna date you any more. I found a better guy..."

"'K, bye." He snapped the phone closed, continuing towards Kagome. He tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around quickly, smiling. Her face fell.

"Oh, it's you" she sighed, turning away. He walked in front of her. She looked up, face pissed.

"I'm really sorry, Kagome" he said his face serious. She looked at his face, trying hard to read it.

"...Apology accepted" she said, trying not to smile. He smiled a real smile.

"Hey, I saw you with a dude today..." Her face fell, the memories flashing before her. Inu yasha then realized what he did, kicking himself. Before he could say anything, she ran through the people, making her way to the music stage. She jumped on the stage, paying the toll to play the instruments or sing. She picked up the red guitar, turning to the paid players who were professionals. Her face red, tears about to fall.

"Try to keep up" she said, then turned to the crowded, eyes closed. She forcefully started playing, her fingers flashing across, playing each note. Every one turned, surprised. She opened her mouth, hurt words spilling our.

Daddy daddy  
Why you break your promises to me?  
Daddy Daddy  
Don't you know you hurt me constantly  
And there's something that I think that you should know  
I'm not the little girl you left waiting at home   
All the hurt and pain you left with mom and me  
Why can't I be angry  
I hope you're somewhere out there listening to this song  
I hope you're thinking what you did was wrong  
Well let me make it crystal clear for you to see  
It's too late for I'm sorry.  
Sorry is a word you like to say  
But sorry won't erase the things you did yesterday  
And I want you to know that I didn't need you anyway  
And this rope that we walk on is swaying  
And the ties that bind us they will never ever fray  
But I want for you to know  
You are  
You are  
Unforgiven  
Daddy Daddy  
Fan of absolute simplicity  
Daddy daddy  
Expert in responsibility  
Where were you when I fell down and skinned my knee  
Where were you when I was scared to go to sleep  
Where were you to sooth my insecurities  
Why can't I be angry  
Where were you the first time someone broke my heart  
Where were you when I first learned to drive a car  
Where were you when I plugged in my first guitar  
It's too late for I'm sorry  
Sorry is a word you like to say  
But sorry won't erase the things you did yesterday  
And I want you to know that I didn't need you anyway  
And this rope that we walk on is swaying  
And the ties that bind us they will never ever fray  
But I want for you to know  
You are  
You are  
Unforgiven  
and i (x5)  
unforgiven  
Sorry is a word you like to say  
But sorry won't erase the things you did yesterday  
And I want you to know that I didn't need you anyway  
And this rope that we walk on is swaying  
And the ties that bind us they will never ever fray  
But I want for you to know  
You are  
You are  
Unforgiven  
and i (x5)  
unforgiven  
and i(x5)  
unforgiven...

She swung her arm out at the last note, tears pouring out. The crowd exploded in applause, screaming for more. Inu yasha sat silently. She was awesome, but he felt the pain, the suffering in the words and music. She placed the guitar down, walking off the stage. A guy handed her water bottle. She took it and took a long drink. Inu yasha saw the guy's smile. Then he knew.

Her drink was spiked.

RCR: the song is by Fefe Dobson Unforgiven, great song. G2g, parents .


	7. Her Family Portrait

RCR: Hoy

DS: HEY

RCR: - - o ya, she's still here....damn, DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO THROW HER OUT!?!?

Inu: I tried....SHE WON'T DIE!?!?

DS: who ya talking 'bout? ::sing song voice::

RCR: YOU!

DS: ::pulls out ramen:: I can't eat this all myself ya no....

Inu: 0.o MINE!!

DS: say you'll b nice to me

Inu: ILL BE NICE 2 U

RCR: - - im going on u guys.....

Inu yasha quickly pushed through the crowd, shoving through dancing girls. A girl grabbed his arm, spinning him around. She had short straight red hair, wearing tight black mini skirt and low cut shirt. She started dancing in front of him, smiling. Her breathe reeked of alcohol, her eyes red short. Inu yasha pulled away, continuing to Kagome. She started drinking the water bottle again, the guy beside her. He had long wavy black hair that was held back, the hair coming to his lower back. His eyes were blood red. He wore a black turtle neck with black jeans. He smiled at Kagome, watching her laugh at nothing, swaying back and forth. A hand grabbed Inu yasha, making him turn.

"Don't play with Kagome's feelings, like you did to so many Inu yasha" Sango said, glaring. Inu yasha suddenly felt a sudden sting, feeling terrible for what he did to them, but he couldn't think of that now.

"I'm taking Kagome home, she said she wanted to sleep at home instead and that she call you, since she lives next to my grams..." Sango gave him a questionable look, then nodded.

"Fine, but if you do something, my family is a line of demon exterminators, and even if your not a demon, I'll kill you" she said, then turned to leave. Miroku jumped in front of her.

"I need a ride..."

"Too bad."

Oh come on...." He continued following her. Inu yasha turned back. Kagome was no were to be seen, nor the guy. He walked to the place where he last saw Kagome and the guy was last.

"Man, that guy scorded." Inu yasha's ears perked, listening.

"Ya, that chick was hott, and she was totally tipsy."

"Maybe I can have her after him."

"I normally go for girls who wear short stuff, but damn, can't let a opportunity go like that." Suddenly, a fist grabbed the guys shirts from the front.

"Where are they?" Inu yasha asked, teeth bare. The guys quickly pointed to a door. Inu yasha dropped them, grabbing the knob. When it didn't budge, he took a step back, kicking the door down. Kagome laid there on a bed, pants down. The guy looked up, eyes emotionless. Inu yasha jumped on the bed, punching the guy square in the face. He grabbed Kagome, holding her close to him.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!" the guy said, glaring at him

"STAY THE FUCKING AWAY FROM HER OR I'LL KILL YA, YA HEAR ME!?! I'LL TEAR YOU APAPART!!!" Inu yasha screamed, holding his arm up, ready to fight. Kagome started crying, tears dripping from her face. Inu yasha looked down at her, fear written over his face.

"THEN GET YOUR SLUT AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!!" the guy said, glaring. Inu yasha looked at him.

"what the HELL are you talking about!?!?"

"Kikyo, you bastered! Your girlfriend takes my bro, I can do anything to your girl." Inu yasha punched in the gut, making the guy black out. Inu yasha pulled out the guy's wallet, checking his name.

"....Naraku... I'll come back for you" he mumbled, picking Kagome up bridal style, forgetting the jeans in the room. Inu yasha pushed passed the crowed, some giving him looks. He finally made his way to the parking lot. He then walked to his red motor cycle. He placed the helmet on Kagome's head, placing his leather jacket on her. He then sat Kagome in front of him, holding her with one arm. He then speed by, long passing the speed limit. A mumble escaped from her lips, Inu yasha's ear's picking up the words.

"Momma please stop cryin, I can't stand the sound your pain is painful and its tearin' me down I hear glasses breakin as I sit up in my bed I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you said..."Inu yasha held her closer, the sad song the slipped form her sad heart. HE pulling into a large house, the gates opening up to him. He jumped off the bike, letting it falling down as he ran up the stairs with Kagome in his arms.

"...In our family portrait, we look pretty happy Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes naturally I don't wanna have to split the holidays I don't want two addresses I don't want a step-brother anyways And I don't want my mom to have to change her last name..." she mumbled, her eyes closed. Inu yasha placed her down on his bed, running into his bathroom. Bottles fell and broke as he looked for medication. He growled, knowing what he had to do. He walked to the study. As he reached the door, he growled and knocked on the door.

"Come in, Inu yasha" a deep voice said. Inu yasha walked in, glaring. A man sat in a large chair, holding a book in one hand, reading it. His hair was white, going to his lower back. On his forehead was a crescent blue moon, checks having two slash marks each. His golden eyes never lifted. Inu yasha stood, silent.

"Well, someone sure is being quiet for once."

"SHUT UP!!"

"Inu yasha, what do you want?" Inu yasha sighed, turning away.

"Look Sesshormaru, I hate to ask ANYTHING from you, but...I don't know how to help..."

"The girl you brought, right? I can smell you two a mile away. I can also smell what is inside her, why didn't you just take her to the hospital?" Sesshormaru asked, not looking up still.

"Because I don't want her to go there like this and wake up knowing she was almost...." Inu yasha trailed off. "Oh, forget it...."

"I already made the blend (ok, sry, but I just need to explain something, I don't know if you can cure the thing with a blend like that or how fast it works, but work with me, k?), in the kitchen" Sesshormaru said, still reading. Inu yasha blinked, then ran to the kitchen.

"You're welcome, little brother."

"Ok, Kagome, I need you to drink this..." Kagome looked at him.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked, words slurred. She smiled, not knowing what was going on. (ok, im sry again, but lets make it so that she goes through these emotions, like happy, sad, goofy, mad, ect.) Inu yasha sighed, handing her the cup. She sniffed it, quickly pulling it away.

"Yuck" she said, making a face. She placed it down on the table. She then turned to Inu yasha. "You know, you're cute." Inu looked at her, confused.

"Uh...." She crawled to him, sitting beside him.

"Can we play a game? How bout duck duck goose? Ok, duck duck..." she tapped his head ever time. Inu yasha tried not to laugh, this was serious.

"...GOOSE!!" she screamed, laughing. She ran around him in a circle in the bed. Inu yasha looked up, but quickly looked down, blushing. She was still wearing the skirt. She plopped down by him, smiling.

"You're in the pot" she said, her voice in a sing song tone. She jumped, clapping her hands.

"I know, let's play spin the bottle, you got a bottle?" she said, smiling at him. Inu yasha pulled back, cheeks pink. She pointed to the floor.

"There's a bottle looking thing" she said, pinking up the medicine bottle. She placed it on the bed, and then spun it. Since it was the bed sheets, it basically didn't move. Kagome looked at him, thinking. She jumped up.

"Close enough, right?" she come for him, arms open. Inu yasha quickly grabbed her and poured the blend into her mouth. She gagged, but then leaned down over him, ready to kiss him. Her eyes started closing, she blacked out, falling on his lips. Inu yasha couldn't move, her lips next his, almost touching. She pushed her to his side, feeling the tingling sensation go through him. He blinked, growling.

'MAN, I HATE THIS CURSE!!!' he growled. He turned to Kagome, a few stands of hair in her sleeping face. He curled up beside her, looking at her.

'....Man, Kikyo dumped me....and....I don't give a damn?" he looked at Kagome, smiling.

'Damn right I don't."

RCR: hoy, I tried my best to make it funny but I wanted to have the serious thing too. The things she was mumbling on the motor cycle, that's Family Portrait by pink, I didn't show all the song, it didn't seem to got with it. I really hope you like it, Naraku lovers, 4GIVE ME!! I needed a bad guy. Review please!!


	8. Problem

Doom Song: YO! RCR is having a problem with her computer so she won't be updating for a while.

RCR: TTTT WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Inuyasha: HALLELUJAH!

RCR: YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS!

Inuyasha: Of what? Your ugliness?

DS: .. OOH!

RCR: ::hits him with rolled up news paper:: BAD PUPPY!

Inuyasha: RRR! WHY YOU!

RCR: ::holds up Doggy Bites::

Inuyasha: ::sniffsniff:: Do I smell bacon?

RCR: ::waves it in his face::

Inuyasha: ::SNATCH:: HAHAHAHAHA! ::SCARF::

Everyone else: ..

DS: ......................................................... I think it's time to end this notice...

Inuyasha/RCR: ::fighting over Doggy Bites::

DS: See ja when she posts! 


	9. Ross Rocks!

RCR: hoy, it's me again

Inu:…

RCR: you're most likely wondering why Inu or any one isn't talking, well, I tied them up besides San and Kag, they nice

Kag: you made me drunk?

RCR: I perver the term "under-the-influence-agents-your-freewill"

San: and what about me? Don't I help

RCR: eventually, patients, chica's (Spanish for girls, im Spanish) any who, a special thanks 2 2 people, HoshiChick08, whom is like one of my BEST friends, we use 2 go 2 the same skool, but she moved (DAMN U!!) thanks 4 the 1st review I ever got in this story, and Kit-Kat, the 50th review, whom has flattered me (thank u, u so sweet) I wanted to thank the 25th person who reviewed me, but I can't count right now ( sry T.T) who ever tells me tho, I'll give them a special thanks 2, UD B A HERO!! Any who, here's more.

Kagome eyes opened, tired. She rolled over, hugging something. Her face showed confusion. She looked down to see a pillow she could NEVER afford (I have thos pillows, they awesome, ok, sry, ill b quiet). She looked around, confused. She looked down, seeing she was now wearing baggy Pj bottoms with a big T-shirt, her black mens tank top underneath it. She looked around, noticing things that didn't belong to her. She looked down, seeing mens boxers half hidden under the bed. She looked forward, seeing her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was messy, down now. She sat silent, letting the fact that she was in a unknown man's room. She took a deep breath, looking peaceful for a split second.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" she screamed, throwing the covers off her body and running out of the room, quickly making her way to the stairs.

Inu yasha stood in the kitchen, drinking some coffee and the breakfast the chief made. he sighed.

'When is she waking up…?'

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" He quickly covered his ears, falling out of his chair. Kagome ran into the kitchen. Inu yasha pulling himself up, blowing bangs from his face. Kagome looked down at him, screaming again. Inu yasha hissed, trying not to cover his ears. He grabbed her, covering her mouth, holding her, looking around. Kagome's eyes narrowed at him. She bit his hand, pulling away. She suddenly felt dizzy, falling to the ground, Inu yasha caught her, Kagome kicking away, but having no success.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE!!" she screamed.

"Something happened to you, ok?" he said. "You were drugged when you took that water bottle. By the way, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING TAKING A STRANGERS DRINK!?!" he yelled, glaring at her. "HOW STUPID CAN YOU GET!?!?"

"I WASN'T THINKING OK!?! SO STUPID YELLING….wait." She pulled away, looking at him. "You…helped me?" she asked, confused. He pulled away, feeling red come across his face.

"Ya…SO WHAT?!?! DON'T TRY TO LOOK INTO IT, K!?!?" he snapped, trying not to blush. Kagome blinked. Inu yasha waited for a snappy remark, but in return got a smile.

"Why am I in clothes that aren't mine, and how did they get ON!?!" she asked, glaring. Inu yasha tried to hold down the blush.

'Don't you DARE become a puppy in front of her, DON'T YOU DARE!!'

"Well, I thought you would be more comfortable, and I put the pants on THEN took of the skirt…the…jeans…were already off…" he said, the last part his eyes became narrowed. Kagome could have sworn she saw his eyes flash red for a second. She glanced at him , full of confusion.

"Why the HELL were my JEANS off!?!" she asked, yelling. Inu yasha pulled away, covering his ears. She growled, grabbing his bandana.

"AND WHY THE HELL DO YOU KEEP COVERING THE TOP OF YOUR STUPID HEAD…" She stopped when they were off, eyes wide.

"…Are those….dog ears….?" Inu yasha quickly covered his ears, turning to run. She gently took his arm, eyes kind.

"Inu yasha…"

"I'M A HANYOU, OK!?! I'M HALF DEMON!!" he yelled, waiting. Kagome stood there, looking at him. She then jumped up, making Inu yasha flinch.

'Here it comes…'

"THEY'RE SO CUUUUUUUTE!!" she cried, rubbing his ears.

'…WHAT?!?!?"

"Hold the phone. You don't CARE!?!?" he asked, pointing at her. She looked at him, blankly.

"Should I?" she said, cocking her head to the right. Inu yasha felt blush come on.

'She…doesn't care….? SHE DOESN'T CARE!!' She blinked. She looked down at the ground.

"uh…thanks…" she said quietly. Inu yasha looked away.

"Like I said, it was nothing, so forget it…"

"No, you try to help me and I push you away and yell into your ears…do they hurt since there dog ears?" she asked, looking at them with concern. Inu yasha looked away again, shaking his head.

"Hey, why don't I take you to the mall, I'll get you new jeans..."

"How DID I lose my jeans?" she asked again, eyes narrowed. Inu yasha clinched his teeth, thinking about last night and that guy.

"Do you want to or not?" She made a thinking face then nodded.

"Ok, but we'd need to go to my house to get my money…"

"I don't want you to got there, ok?" he said, then remembering her dad.

'Man, she had a long day, didn't she?'

"But I need money…"

"I have plenty, now let's go…" Kagome waved her arms, motioning to her clothes.

"I'm going in your clothes, that's gonna look REALLY bad!" she said angrily. Inu yasha smacked his head,

'Damn, she's right.'

"I'm gonna change, but I hate the idea walking in a mall in a skirt" she said as she ran up the stairs.

"Ok, but I don't wanna wait an hour for you, so you get five min…"

"You were saying?" she said, standing next to him. For once in Inu yasha's life, never had he known a girl to be SO DAMN FAST!!!

"Huh…we're off…" he said, grabbing his bandana. Kagome quickly grabbed a red hat and placed it on his head backwards. He looked at her.

"Try something new, I like the ears, but I guess you don't want people to notice" she said, taking his hand, leading him out the door. Inu yasha looked at there hands, trying his best not to blush. He sat in his black mustang. Kagome walked to it, then glared at the car. Inu yasha looked at her.

"What?"

"Mustang's are horrible. I found my Yasha in one, abandoned in it, and the car was MOVING!" she said, turning her head away with her arms folded. Inu yasha shuddered; thinking about that day. Inu yasha got out of the car, walking to his motor cycle. Kagome's face froze, eyes wide.

"Oh no…no no no no no no no" she said, waving her arms. He smirked, sitting on it.

"You didn't mind it last night" he said, but wish he didn't. He could hear her sad voice, singing the song, that sad song that had so many bad memories of that night. He shook his head, trying to rid the thought. He patted the seat beside him, waiting. Kagome rolled her eyes, walking to it. She looked at him.

"I'm wearing a skirt" she said through narrow eyes.

"Sit on it." She still glared at him. He threw her his leather jacket.

"Tie it around your waist, it'll hold it down, it's kinda on the heavy side" he said, looking away. She glanced at it, smiled, and tied it. She sat down, putting her hands on his hips.

"Might wanna hold on tighter" he said, starting the bike. Kagome humphed.

"Why, so you can say I held on to you like my life depandEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" started saying when he quickly pulled out of the mansions gates. She quickly grabbed onto him, eyes shut. Inu yasha looked surprised, looking at her from the corner of his eyes. He smiled. He pushed down the side that was becoming a dog, dodging cars. Going beyond the speed limit, he made his way to the mall. Kagome opened her eyes, looking around. She then started laughing, feeling the wind in her face. She looked over Inu yasha's shoulder smiling. Inu yasha stopped at a red light, next to his bike was a car full of men. The whistled; looking Kagome up and down. Inu yasha glared, ready to pull out.

"Hey, baby, why not come with us and have fun, we're going to the bar" one said with black hair, licking his lips as he looking her up and down. Kagome smiled, giving them the finger as Inu yasha pulled out. The man cursed, going after them. Kagome leaned into Inu yasha.

'They're following us" she said, trying to her keep her voice under control. Inu yasha suddenly went faster, dodging traffic. Kagome held on fast, waving bye to the guys as they draw away. Inu yasha pulled into the parking lot, laughing.

"Man, I wish I could have raced them, I hate those guys" Inu yasha said, glaring at the direction they just came from.

"They use to do that to Kikyo all the time, and then she'd meet up with them later, of course, that was when I was going out with her…" Kagome head whipped around, looking at him.

"You guys aren't dating? Oh of course, people like you date like it's a fashion statement, she goes out of style, dump the chick" Kagome said, waving her hand away, rolling her eyes. Inu yasha looked down at her.

"'people like you'?" What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means that people here date other people like it's a fashion statement. I bet you haven't gone out with someone you could have a good conversation with" she said, snapping her head to face him. Inu yasha smirked, face close to her.

"We're having a conversation" Kagome turned pink, pulling back, surprised. She turned away.

"LOOK, A STORE! LET'S GO IN SIDE!" she said quickly. She quickly walked into a store. Inu yasha looked at the sign. Ross. Inu yasha walked in after her, catching up to her.

"Why are we here? Don't you want jeans...?"

"These jeans are just as good as other stores and are cheaper" she said, looking through them. Her blush went down as she looked through them. She picked up a pair and walked 2 the cash register.

"WHAT!?! YOU PICKED THEM UP THAT FAST!?" Kagome nodded as she got in line. Inu yasha staired at her.

"But…don't you want to look through them more?" Kagome shook her head.

"that'll be $5" the young teen girl at the cash register said, chewing on gum. Inu yasha's eyes bulged open.

"$5!!! THAT'S IT!?!?" The girl nodded, face not changing. Inu yasha slapped down the $5 and walked after Kagome, still stunned. Kagome slipped them on, taking the price tag off (she's still wearing the skirt). She looked at him.

"What?" Inu yasha looked down at her.

"I haven't paid for anything so…not expensive." Kagome shrugged, walking to the doors.

"Let's go to my house, we still have a project" she said, walking to the bike. Inu yasha sighed, sitting on the bike.

"You are one WEIRD chick" he mumbled as he drove away.

RCR: MY COMPUTER IS FIXED!!

Inu: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!

RCR: XP nah nah!! So sry.

Ok, when I was finishing this chap, a good friend of mine died. So, im getting over that, so it may take a few days 2 the next chap. Sry, hope u guys understand.

Love you, Katrina.


	10. SLUMBER PARTY!

RCR: I'm back.

Inu: ::looks up from towel:: damn

RCR: sry, guys. Its been rough.

Inu: then go back, rest. Be merry. LEAVE!!

Kag: --

San: --

Mir: ::looking at girls passing by with bikinis::

San: ::smacks head::

Mir: xx

RCR: any way, so here is another chap.

Inu: ::still sitting::

All: ::looks at Inu::

Inu:..what?

RCR: get off your lazy butt and get ready for the story.

Inu: I don'y wanna…

RCR: ::typing in computer:: …enter

Inu: ::girl again:: OH MY GOD!! NO!!

Mir: ::looks up from girl:: YOU HAVE RETURNED!! COME TO PAPA!!

Inu: GET OFFA ME!! PERVERT!!

RCR: MUAHAHA!! FEEL THE PAIN OF MY TYPING FINGERS AND KEYBOARD!! MUAHAHA!!

Everyone else: …::steps away::

Kag:…read and review?

Inu: RCR!! CHANGE ME BACK RIGHT NOW!!

RCR: no way, this is WAY better

Mir: COME BACK MY LOVE!!

San: YOU JERK!! ::SMACKS!::

Inu yasha drove into her drive way. He sighed, looking at the house.

"You sure you wanna go in?" he asked, eyes still on the house. Kagome gave him a look.

"I'll be fine." She looked at her new jeans, blushing. "Uh…thanks" she said. Inu yasha smiled, leaning into her. She didn't notice, for she was out of the spot she was at and off the bike, leaving Inu yasha to fall over where she use to sit, his lips almost hitting the floor.

"HEY!!" Kagome looked up.

"What?"

"…Here's my card if you decide otherwise" he said, between his fingers was a black and red card, his cell, fax, home, and pager's numbers. Kagome took it, looking at the many numbers.

"…Thanks?" she said, turning to the door. "I just can't wait to see my Yasha, I called Kaede telling her to place him in the house. Could you tell her thank you, I couldn't. She seemed kinda scared about something over the phone" Kagome asked, walking to the door. Inu yasha's eyes enlarged, quickly pulling away. His car speed into a parking spot, hidden. He ran to the house, but stopped.

"Ok, change." Nothing. "…change." Nothing. "CHANGE DAMN IT!!" Nothing. "ARGH!! I HAVE to get something to spark my emo…" he started saying, as he looked into the window. Kagome was pulling the shirt over her head, her back to her, wearing a bra.

POOF!!

"…I'M A DOG AGAIN!!...And I'm happy?" he said with a sigh as he scratched at the window. Kagome turned, wearing her Pj's. The consisted of a large black shirt with the word "Crave" across the chest (Crave is a church thing, I love it. Don't get mad, it's a cool shirt) with female boxers, red plaid. She ran to the window, her hair flapping behind her in a ponytail.

"YASHA!!" she cried, picking him up. "I missed you" she said with a squealed, hugging him close. "You would have NEVER guessed where I stayed" she said, placing him down. Inu yasha sat up.

'Bring on the complements.'

"Well, better call Sango, she could be worried" she said, running to the phone.

'WHAT!?!? WHERE'S THE THANKS!?! YOU…YOU…'

"Come, Yasha. I'm ordering some food, come help me decide what to get."

'…I'll forgive you.' Inu yasha trotted his way to the kitchen, Kagome on the phone.

"And I want two cookies, and do please make sure they have the paper in it, I got jibed last time" she said. She then placed the phone down, looking down at Inu yasha.

"Hope you like Chinese" she said with a smile. The door bell rung.

'I LOVE THE SERVICE!!'

"Must be Sango" Kagome said, running to the door. Inu yasha's eyes became slits.

'…I feel deceived.'

"Hey Sango" Kagome replied, opening the door for her. Sango walked in, a bag slung over her shoulder. She dropped it to the floor, hugging Kagome.

"God, I was so scared! What happened?" Sango asked, pulling away and looking at her up and down. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Sango sighed. Inu yasha glared up at her.

'Yeah, why WOULDN'T she?'

"Then where did you go?" Sango asked, hands on hips. Kagome walked to the kitchen.

"You remember that guy I was telling you about? Inru …basha?"

'IT'S INU YASHA!! GET IT RIGHT!!' Inu yasha barked angrily. Kagome looked down at him.

"You went to Inu yasha's house?" Sango stated, eyes wide. Kagome nodded.

"THAT'S his name."

'WHAT!?!?' Inu yasha screamed, barking loudly. Kagome picked him up, nose to nose with her puppy.

"What's wrong, baby?" Kagome asked, her face mixed with a little worry with a pout. Inu yasha became silent, just staring at Kagome.

"Why were you at Inu yasha's house" Sango asked again as Kagome lead the way to her room.

"He said it had something to do at the club and he saw me before we went to the club, but nothing happened" she said, glaring at Sango. Sango smiled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Uh huh. Ya know, I haven't seen Inu yasha so nice since…pre-school, then he found out he was hott. Maybe he's nicer…." she said with a smile. The radio was on in Kagome's room, blasting. Kagome laughed listening to the music.

"I love this singers voice, to bad she's kinda on the slutty side" she said, starting to sing. She then started going crazy, jumping around the room, grabbing a hairbrush as a microphone. Sango joined, grabbing a broom as a guitar, singing the song together.

"Well I thought I knew you Thinking that you were true Guess I, I couldn't trust Called your bluff time is up cause I've had enough

You were there by my side always down for the ride but your joyride just came down in flames cause your deeds sold me out in shame

After all of the stealing, your cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you but...you're wrong

Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through

so I wanna say thank you

CHORUS:  
Cause it makes me that much stronger Makes me work a little bit harder It makes me that much wiser So thanks for making me a fighter Made me learn a little bit faster Made my skin a little bit thicker It makes me that much smarter So thanks for making me a fighter

Never saw it coming all of your back stabbing just so you could cash in on my good thing before I realized your game

I heard your going round playing the victim now but don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame cause you dug your own grave

After all of the fights and the lies guess you wanted to harm me but that won't work any more no more...it's over

Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down

so I wanna say thank you

CHORUS  
Cause it makes me that much stronger Makes me work a little bit harder It makes me that much wiser So thanks for making me a fighter Made me learn a little bit faster Made my skin a little bit thicker It makes me that much smarter So thanks for making me a fighter.

Kagome struck a pose, smiling. Sango looked amazed.

"Girl, you need to get famous. You're great" she said, placing the broom down. Kagome laughed, grabbing Yasha.

"Let's watch a movie" she yelled over her shoulder as she ran to the door, the door bell ringing.

'….I don't mind being a dog so much suddenly…'


	11. DAMN WHITE RABBIT!

RCR: HOY! I'm…

Inu:grabs her collar: TURN ME INTO A BOY AGAIN:shakes:

RCR: HELP!

Kag: ok, sorry about the spelling :movie of RCR looking up all these words in the dictionary, then throwing it across the room, screaming: and she'll do her best with making it long :3 am, still typing:

Mir: MY LOVE!

Inu: AAAAHH:runs:

RCR:laying on floor:

San: GET AWAY FROM HER!

Kag: uh….new chap.

RCR: YOU ALL BETTER BE HAPPY WITH THIS CHAP:cough: cause I have a cold :sniff: SO YOU BETTER LOVE THIS CHAP:cough cough: man I feel sick.

Mom: YOU BETTER BE IN BED!

RCR: OO I'LL TYPE LATER:runs to bed: I'M IN BED! SEE?

Kagome and Sango were in her room, both helping each other with their music. Kagome had her guitar as Sango had a bass guitar, both crossed leg on the floor. Sango's bass was blue that shimmered in the light. Sango looked up at Kagome.

"Kagome, come on, you have a great voice" Sango pleaded, thumb plucking the bass stings. Kagome shrugged, humming quietly. "Aw come on, PLEASE join the compation, you could win."

"Come on! There are PLENTY of better singers out there, remember that" Kagome added, tuning the guitar, even if it was already in tuned.

"You know there is a prize. 1,000, a record deal, AND travel around with four friends of your choice" Sango chirped, holding up four fingers.

"Ok, if I promise to think about it, will you PLEASE stop begging? It's creepy" Kagome giggled, shaking her head. Sango nodded happily.

Inu yasha sat beside her, licking the last of his food of a plate. He looked up, staring at them. Kagome looked down at him. She hugged him, squealing.

"YOU ARE SO CUTE!" Inu yasha blushed, pulling away.

'NO! TURING HUMAN! RUN!' Inu yasha yelped, running out the door. Kagome reached for him, but he dodged her, running quickly out.

"YASHA!"

"Don't worry, must need to pee" Sango said, popping popcorn in her mouth.

Inu yasha took deep breaths, blushing.

'This never bothered me before. I mean, girls adore me, WORSHIP me! And when I get her attention….ARGH! DAMN IT! SHE'S JUST A NORMAL GIRL….right?' Inu yasha pulled out his cell phone, dialing a number.

"…hello?"

"Miroku? Hey it's me, Inu ya…"

CLICK!

"….hello? HELLO!" Inu yasha yelled into the phone, glaring. He dialed again.

"What!"

"YOU HUNG UP ON ME!"

"YOU DITCHED ME!

"FOR A GOOD REASON!

"WHAT'S MORE IMPORTANT THEN YOUR FRIEND!

"A CHICK!"

"…..good point" Miroku laughed, smiling. "So…what's been up? You've been acting kinda weird lately." Inu yasha sighed, brushing his hand through his hair.

"Long story…"

"…..You're kidding, right?" Miroku said after Inu yasha's explanation.

"Dude, I WISH I was kidding, but I had some GOOD things, like…oh I don't know…sleeping in the SAME bed as her" he said with a smile.

"DUDE! DID U GET GO HOME?

"AS A PUPPY!"

"…Good point again" Miroku added again, thinking.

"So…does she know?"

"HELL NO! Do you KNOW what she would do if she DID know?"

"Man, you can see all this stuff, like her changing, and sleeping in the same bed, but you're a dog?"

"Worse, a PUPPY!" Inu yasha grumbled, leaning on Kagome's door outside. Suddenly, it opened, making him fall back. His back hit the wooden floor, eyes closed when his head hit the floor as well. He looked up, seeing two angry girls, Kagome holding the door open.

"INU YASHA! INU YASHA! WHAT'S GOING ON?" the cell phone screamed, reaching all of their ears. Inu yasha reached for the cell, but Sango stepped on his foot, Kagome picking up the cell.

"Sorry, Inu yasha can't come to the phone, due to the fact he's never going to see the light of day again" she said into the phone, glaring down at Inu yasha. She then hung up the phone, still looking down at him.

"Sango, I don't think I want to have a sleep over any more, could we re-book this another day?" Kagome asked, her eyes still on Inu yasha. Sango nodded, stepping over Inu yasha.

"I'll pick up my stuff tomorrow." She glared down at Inu yasha and walked away. Kagome grabbed Inu yasha by the back of his shirt, dragging him in.

"SANGO! WAIT! COME ON! SAVE ME!" he cried, waving his arms. Sango laughed, waving at them as she drove away. Kagome closed the door behind him, locking it behind him.

"Ok, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" she shouted, glaring at him.

"…You order pizza?" he asked, smiling sheepishly. Kagome eyes turned to slits, arms folded over her chest.

'DAMN she looks hott when she's mad….and …..scary…'

"I'm gonna ask you ONE MORE TIME, Inu yasha, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? she snapped, waiting.

"WELL MAYBE I'M HERE FOR A GOOD REASON!"

"AND WHAT WOULD THAT REASON BE, HUH? PEEKING ON A GIRLS SLEEP OVER!"

"NO! I WAS…."

"YOU WERE DOING WHAT!"

"LOOKING AFTER YOU, YOU STUPID LIL….." Inu yasha stopped, realizing what he just said. Kagome looked confused/annoyed.

"Why would you need to?" she asked calmly.

"Just promise me you'll call me if ANYTHING happens, ok?" he whispered, his hands on her shoulders. Kagome blinked, startled.

"Sure, what ever" she mumbled, opening the door. "Good night Inu yasha."

"But…"

"Good night" she snapped, closing the door in his face. Inu yasha sighed, leaning on the house.

'I'm not going any where, not until I'm sure you're safe'

Kagome crawled into her bed, muttering under her breath

"Stupid jerk, trying to pull a prank…on….me…." she sighed, drifting to sleep.

Inu yasha started dozing off, but heard a twig snap. His head shot up, seeing a figure on the roof. Inu yasha growled, jumping up the tree to see the invader.

Kagome woke up, hands folded under her head. She sat up, then looked down, screaming. She wore a ruffled light blue dress, the sleeves short a puffed up, the dress coming a few centimeters under her butt, a white apron on with the dress. Her stockings where black and white stripped, her black mary jane shoes having huge heels. A black ribbon sat on her head, the finishing touch.

"WHAT AM I WEARING…" she looked around, seeing something white.

"HEY! YOU!" she yelled, running after it. She followed it, but slipped, falling down a hole with the white thing. She let out a scream, but noticed she was falling slowly, but quickly blacked out.

"Hey….hey….Kagome….wake up" a voice called. Kagome eyes blinked open, finding herself in a lovely garden.

"Who…."

"Up here!" She looked up, seeing black cat on a tree branch, but the face was Miroku, black ears on top of his head, tail swaying. His lazy smile annoyed her.

"Miroku! What you you….." she suddenly felt something on her backside, screaming. She turned seeing nothing, but heard a snicker. She looked back up, seeing Miroku laughing.

"YOU STUPID CAT!" she screamed, grabbing at his neck, but he vanished.

"Be careful, Kagome, the queen is not as forgiving as I am" he laughed, his grin the only thing left, but it vanished as well. A trumpet sounded, drawing Kagome's attention. She turned, seeing the white thing jump by. She rushed over to it, grabbing it.

"…INU YASHA?" she cried, dropping the white rabbit with the face of Inu yasha. He glared back at her.

"HEY! YOU STUPID WRENCH! NOW I'M EVEN MORE LATE!" he snapped, bouncing away. Kagome ran after him.

"WAIT! INU….". She was suddenly stopped, large cards stood over her, glaring.

"BRING HER TO ME!" a voice boomed. The cards grabbed Kagome, her feet hovering over the ground.

"That voice…." Kagome almost screamed, seeing the "queen". Kikyo sitting on her thrown, wearing red and white dress, heart patterns all over it, half of her hair held back by a large red heart.

"Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me" Kagome said, cringing.

"YOU! GIRL! IMPRESS ME!" she yelled, pointing her heart staff at her. Inu yasha sat beside her, smiling smugly.

"And why would I want to do that?" Kagome asked, hands on her hips.

"IF YOU DO NOT OBEY THE QUEEN, YOU SHALL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!" Kikyo shouted. A microphone appeared in front of Kagome, waiting. The music started, forcing her to sing as well.

What an amazing time  
What a family  
How did the years go by  
Now it's only me

Tick-tock, tick-tock  
Tick-tock, tick-tock  
Tick-tock, tick-tock  
Tick-tock, tick-tock  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la

Like a cat in heat, stuck in a moving car  
A scary conversation, shut my eyes, can't find the brake  
What if they say that you're a climber  
Naturally, I'm worried if I do it alone  
Who really cares, cause it's your life  
You never know, it could be great  
take a chance cuz u might grow  
Oh, ah, oh

What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting for

What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting for

Tick-tock, tick-tock  
Tick-tock, tick-tock  
Take a chance you stupid ho

Inu yasha jumped to the figure. The figure groaned in pain.

"LEAVE KAGOME ALONE!"

Like an echo pedal, you're repeating yourself  
You know it all by heart  
Why are you standing in one place  
Born to blossom, bloom to perish  
Your moment will run out  
Cause of your sex chromosome  
I know it's so messed up, how our society all thinks (for sure)  
Life is short, you're capable (uh-huh)

Oh, ah, oh... Ah, ah  
Ah, ah  
(Ah, ah)  
Look at your watch now  
You're still a super hot female  
You got your million-dollar contract  
And they're all waiting for your hot track

What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting for

What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting for

"THEN TAKE KIKYO BACK!" it shouted back, kicking Inu yasha in the gut.

I can't wait to go back into Japan  
Gimme lots of brand new fans  
Osaka, Tokyo  
You Harajuku girls  
Damn, you've got some wicked style

Go!

Look at your watch now  
You're still a super hot female  
You got your million dollar contract  
And they're all waiting for your hot track

What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting for

What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting for

What you waiting for  
What you waiting for

(What you waiting for)  
Take a chance you stupid ho  
Take a chance you stupid ho

What you waiting for  
What you waiting for

(What you waiting for)  
Take a chance you stupid ho  
Take a chance you stupid ho

Kagome finished, a smug smile plastered to her face, pointing at Kikyo.

"….That was…AMAZING!" Kikyo said.

"Really?"

"No. OFF WITH HER HAIR!" Kikyo boomed, arms raised.

"NO! DON'T DO….wait….cut off my hair!" Kagome asked, arms going back to her hips from covering her face.

"Well, if you PREFER the traditional ways…OFF WITH HER HEAD!"

"NOOOOOOO!"

The figure swung Inu yasha through the open window, making him land face first on Kagome. Kagome snapped a wake, nose to nose with the half demon.

'…o….m…..G!'

RCR: SRY SRY SRY SRY SRY! I'M SOOO BAD! BAD RCR! BAD!

Inu:wakes up from nap: eh?

San: ITS ABOUT TIME!

Kag: …..wu:just woke up as well:

RCR: .' sry ya'll, I'll do better, I promise.

Inu: DAMN!


	12. DAMN THE COMPUTER!

RCR: MY COMPUTER HATES ME!

Inu: don't we all?

RCR: SHUT UP GIRLY GIRL!

All::shrinks back:

Inu:….wuts she got up her $$?

RCR: MY COMPUTER CRASHED! EVERYTHING I SAVED, EVERYTHING I HAD, GONE! GONE! I WAS TYPING A STORY I WAS GONNA TRY TO GET PUBLISHED AND I HAD 3 F SCENES LEFT! IT TOOK ME 2 YEARS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!

All: O.O

RCR: . ok….sry…..and I was typing up a chap and it got screwed…..soo….sry if it takes long….

Inu: psh, like it doesn't take long enough….

RCR: SILENCE::types:

Inu::breast implants: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Mir: YES! THANK GOD!

Inu: LEAVE ME ALONE!


	13. Attention

RCR: hey everyone. Look, I have a confession to make. I use to have a plan that I would finish this story quickly and all would be well, but I'm sorry, I lost interest. Right now I'm writing two books that I want to publish and I feel no inspiration. I'm truly sorry.

But on a different note, if anyone would like to have this story and finish it themselves, please email me and I'll give you the ok.

I am really sorry, I hate it when another author does this to a story I love, but I understand how they feel.


	14. Chapter 14

RCR: alright, I do have someone who would like to finish the story. Her name is…..drum roll….. Veata! Thanks chica. Check out what she does, I don't even know what she has in mind. TT been fun typing this fanfic. Bye ya'll


End file.
